Sundae Surprise
by Shining Reira
Summary: Mia/Diego * A heat wave has hit and Mia Fey's apartment looses power. She takes this oppurtunity to surprise Diego Armando with a special night. It doesn't go as planned.


The summer had been hot, unusually hot. Lack of rain lead to the city asking residents to limit their water use. The fire risk was high, and some cities had already experienced prolonged blackouts. All and all, Diego Armando didn't mind the heat; growing up poor without the luxuries he had now had conditioned him. Central air, an air conditioned office, an in-ground pool in his complex; he reminded himself that many people would kill to be in his position.

Even still, he dreaded getting into Mia's car.

His red convertible in the shop, he had been forced to borrow his protege's dark purple car. It was old, with broken window cranks and a barely working air conditioning unit. The attorney had offered to help pay for the repairs, but Mia refused his assistance, saying it was her car and she would repair it after she won her first case.

That had been 6 months ago.

He pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door; as he opened it, he felt a rush of hot air hit him in the face. He sighed as he reached for the crank to roll down the window. He pushed with his left hand as his right hand turned and he managed to get the window halfway open. Satisfied, he seated himself in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I cannot get my car back soon enough," he mumbled as he backed out of the parking lot and onto the street. He pulled away from the courthouse and made his way towards his condo. Many a house he passed by had children in the lawn; all dressed in brightly colored swimsuits and running through sprinklers.

He pulled into his parking garage, thankful there was still power to operate the lowered bar. Diego pulled into his spot and shut off the car. He debated with himself over closing the window; finally attempting to pull the glass back up. He gave up, and made his way towards his condo, keys in hand.

Tonight would be low key, perhaps a glass of scotch and a cigarette with the air turned off. Mia would be at her own apartment; after multiple fights about the temperature, she had decided to spend a few nights away. Diego decided it would be a perfect time to indulge in one of his vices that the young attorney so hated.

He turned the key to his lock and opened the door; dropping his briefcase as he entered. The lawyer locked the door, tossed his keys onto his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the drawer. He pulled out a butt with his lips and searched for a light. The lighter sat next to his ashtray and he snatched it up; tossing the half full pack back onto his desk. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly, he heard a cabinet shut. He put out the barely lit cigarette, and rested it on the ashtray before he made his way towards the back of his condo.

Cautiously, he entered his kitchen. He was greeted by his lover in a pair of cotton shorts and a lightweight tank top. She was standing on her toes, reaching deep into one of the cabinets over the stove. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a pair of headphones in her ears. "Mia?" Diego stated. When she continued her search, he repeated himself. "Mia?"

She stumbled; caught off guard. "Oh, Diego..." she smiled as she took out her headphones. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you were going home tonight."

She grinned sheepishly, "My neighborhood lost power this afternoon. I came home and my apartment was like a sauna. I came here and saw you still had power." The brunette attempted to blow the long strands of hair out of her face, "I hope you don't mind, I didn't even touch the air conditioning!"

"I can see that," Diego smirked. "Of course I don't mind, Kitten. Why on earth do you think I would I mind?" He made his way over to his assistant.

The medium's smile widened as she took him into her arms. "How was the courthouse? I bet it was a disaster with the air cond-" She stopped and pushed him away; holding him at an arm's length. "Have you been smoking?" Her eyes widened.

Diego sighed. "Just a drag, Kitten." Her expression didn't change. "I put it out as soon as I heard you in here." Mia rolled her eyes. "And yes, the courthouse was a nightmare. Grossberg wouldn't shut up about the heat and half of my hearings today were canceled. Overall, a wasted day. I would have been better off spending the day at home, working with you." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "What exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"Sprinkles," She mumbled as she began to blush. "It's been so hot...and I, well...I had some things in my refrigerator that would have gone bad if I left them. So I brought them here with me." She bit her lower lip as she continued. "I thought maybe we could enjoy them together?"

"Oh? What exactly did you have in mind, Kitten?" He questioned, placing a hand on her flushed cheek.

Embarrassed, she buried her face in his chest. "Well, it isn't quite ready yet," Mia hummed against him. "It's more of a desert."

Diego chuckled, noticing his lover's embarrassment. "Then what's for dinner?"

She looked up at him as she spoke. "I ordered Vietnamese food about 15 minutes ago. It should be here any minute." She resumed her rummaging as she continued. "I figured it would be better to let someone else cook for us." She smiled, as she reached deeper into the cabinet. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a slim plastic container filled with colorful sprinkles. "I knew we had some."

Tumbler in hand, Diego sauntered out of his bedroom to find Mia at the entryway to the kitchen; blocking the view of the counter. "So what's the surprise, Kitten?" He asked as he took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he noticed the food that was placed out on the counter. Her released her, walked into the kitchen and setting the glass down.

"Well, what have we here?" Armando questioned as he took a jar of hot fudge in his hand. The medium didn't respond as her cheeks became red with blush. The senior attorney grinned as he walked back to his protege. "Is this your little surprise, Kitten?"

Embarrassed, she walked into the kitchen. "Yes," she responded. She was suddenly in his embrace again, her back up against the silver freezer; it's cool surface igniting her warm skin. She could smell his cologne mixed with the scotch he had drank with dinner as he brought himself closer.

"Where'd you get this idea, Mia?" He questioned, his breath on her ear. "One of your woman's magazines I presume."

She felt her knees go weak as he said her name. "I thought it would be -" she began as was cut off by his lips against hers. There was a sense of urgency as he kissed her; she felt it as he pressed her up against the appliance.

"Well, we don't want to waste is, do we?" he hummed as he lifted the pink cotton over her head. She felt his hands reach for the clasp of her bra and soon the white silk was replaced with his hands. Her nipples hardened at his touch and she felt her entire body shiver with anticipation. "What first, Mia?" He growled against her neck.

Her hands graced his bare chest and she smiled. "There's plenty there," she mewed. "Why not start with the base of a sundae?" She felt his chest rumble under her fingers and she began to relax.

"Always so practical, even when I'm about to fuck you," Diego grinned as he reached for the carton of ice cream on the counter. "How cute, Kitten, you even got coffee flavored." She pulled off the top of the cardboard tube and looked in.

"Oh no," she giggled. "Look, it melted." She dipped her fingers in the soupy mess; offering her covered fingers to the man who hovered over her. He leaned in and she wiped the melted ice cream on his nose. He chuckled as he repeated the process on her. She tried to dodge him by ducking under his arm, but he was able to splash her back with the liquid as she reached the marble island. "Maybe the whipped cream will work better?" She offered, holding the can in her hands.

"I could think of a couple of different ways we could use that, Mia," he grunted as he reached for the can. She leaned up against the counter, as she watched him fumble with the can. "It's not working," he hissed.

Mia reached for the nozzle, "Let me see," she whispered as she pulled on the can. Without notice, it began to work; spraying the cream in Mia's face. The senior lawyer burst into laughter as Mia wiped the the whipped cream from her eyes. "You think that's funny?" She asked as she reached for carton of melted ice cream. "Maybe you'd like to get a little messy yourself?" She giggled as she dug her hand into the tub and threw the liquid at her lover's face.

He ran around the other side of the island, trying to avoid her. "Hey now Kitten, you don't want to make a mess of the kitchen you just cleaned, do you?" Diego smirked as she flung another handful of melted ice cream towards him. He armed himself with the whipped cream can and began to spray it at the woman chasing him.

The two laughed as they chased each other around the kitchen; each armed with their sundae dressings. Mia's hair stuck to her face from the whipped cream and Diego's chest was sticky with melted ice cream. "Maybe we should clean up?" She asked as she threw the empty tub into the garbage can.

Diego beamed, "I would love to clean you right up, Kitten." He lifted the junior lawyer in his arms and carried her down the hall towards the master bathroom.


End file.
